dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
At the Bar/Meet Ace Uno
This is where the team meets Ace Uno in the bar on Tatooine in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. the bar, music plays as various creatures and aliens have drinks play cards or other things. As the team walk inside Sharon starts talking to a Diamond Dog as Breon starts to walk in Bartender: Hey. We don't serve their kind here. Breon: Huh? Bartender: Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them in herThe s. Same applitoith those appliances. Breon: Why don't you wait out by the speeder? We don't want any trouble. K-2SO: I heartily agree with you, sir. Toaster: So do I, let's go back out to the speeder. droids and appliances then step out as Breon takes a seat Breon: the Bartender Excuse me. Could I have a pint of that? one of the drinks the Bartender hands him his drink Breon looks all around the bar a thug shoves Breon and talks gibberish to him Breon: (to himself) What's his problem? another thug taps Breon on the shoulder Breon: What? Thug: He doesn't like you. Breon: Oh, sorry. Thug: (turns Breon back at him) I don't like you, either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted, men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems. Breon: I'll be careful. Thug: Breon back at him You'll be dead! Skyla: This young one's not worth any trouble. Come, let me get you something. Thug: as he shoves Breon aside Bartender: No Blasters! NO BLASTERS!!! the Bartender takes cover, Skyla quickly draws and ignites her Lightsaber, the thugs then draw their blasters as Skyla disarms them of their blasters and then cuts off one of their arms Thug: YAH!!! Breon: in awe as he then looks at the severed arm, with the cut end still scorched Skyla: her Lightsaber and put it back on her belt goes back to what their doing Skyla: Breon up Breon: I'm okay. Sharon: Crocodog here is first mate on a ship that might suit us. sideswipes outside, where we see several Stormtroopers in the area K-2SO: I don't like the look of this. Toaster: (with his face barely showing) Neither do I. goes back inside the bar then see the Diamond Dog bring the team to one table wear a male Griffon dressed as a pilot is Ace Uno: I'm Ace Uno. I'm captain of The Infinity Eagle. Croco here tells me you're looking for a passage out of Tatooine. Snoutlout: Yes. But only if it's a fast ship. Ace Uno: "Fast Ship"? You mean you never heard of the Infinity Eagle? team look at each other and then back at Ace Astra: Should we have? Ace Uno: To let you know, it's the ship that made the Nextforian System Run in 10 parsecs. Cripin: Can it outrun Nightmare Empire ships? Ace Uno: I've outran many of them, and I don't mean those tiny ones, I mean the big Corellian ships. And I've even outran First Order Star Destroyers too. I even gave Han Solo himself a lift somewhere in record time when he didn't have the Millennium Falcon handy. He's fast enough for you lot. What's the cargo? Yuna: Just passengers; us, this Labrodeon, 2 droids, and 5 appliances. No questions asked. Ace Uno: scoffs What is it, some kind of local trouble? Yuna: To put it simply, we wanna avoid Nightmare Empire entanglements. Ace Uno: Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? Fishlegs: So, what's the catch? Ace Uno: Since you need to avoid Nightmare Empire involvement, it's cost you extra. 12,000, all in advance. Breon: 12,000?! We could buy our own ship for that! Ace Uno: But who's gonna fly it, kid? You? Breon: You better believe it, I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have time for this non... Sharon: We can pay you 3,000 now, and then 17,000 when we reach our destination. Ace Uno: 20,000, huh? Sharon: Yes. Ace Uno: Alright, you got yourselves a deal! We can leave as soon as you're ready. Meet me at docking bay 4. Astrid: Got it, pleasure doing business with you. Ace Uno: at the entrance Looks like somebody's beginning to take interest in your handiwork. look back and see 2 Nightmare troopers as the Bartender points in their direction Nightmare trooper: Alright, we'll check it out. leave Nightmare troopers insect the area but find nothing out of the ordinary, in which they leave themselves Ace Uno: 20,000! Those lot must really be desperate. This is definitely gonna save my neck. Head to the hangar and prep the ship. Crocodog: in agreement and leaves outside Nyx: You'll have to sell your speeder for cash. Breon: That's okay. I don't plan on coming back here anyway. back inside the bar, a pirate points a blaster pistol at Ace Pirate: Going somewhere, Uno? Ace Uno: Yes, Bequit. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your captain. Tell Hook that I have his money. Bequit: It's too late for that. You've should of paid him when you had the chance. Hook's put a price on your head so large, every single bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky to find you first. Ace Uno: Yeah. But this time, I have the money. Bequit: Well, if you just hand it to me, I might forget I even found you at all. Ace Uno: Well, I don't exactly have it with me right now, tell Hook... Bequit: Hook's through with you. He has no time to spare for smugglers who drop their load at the first sight of Nightmare Empire cruisers. Ace Uno: Hey! Even I can get boarded sometimes, you really think I had a choice? they talk, Ace draws one of his blaster pistols Bequit: You can tell that to Hook. But he may only take your ship. Ace Uno: Over my dead body, he will! Bequit: That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time. Ace Uno: Yeah, I bet you have. (fires Blaster) falls to the table dead Ace Uno: his table as he reholsters his blaster Sorry about then mess. the bartender a small sack of money. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts